Scales of the Night
by D4wnB34ker
Summary: There is a reason why you shouldn't share Fish with a Night fury. As Toothless shared with Hiccup the fish he got turned into a night fury because of blood what came with it. inspired by many dragon transformation story's. Female toothless. Male!dragon!hiccup. also on whatpatt to see
1. chapter 1

A fish is thrown into the cove an hiccup follows to see if anything is there. After seeing that the coast is clear he enters the cove to pick up the fish and looks around to find a dragon crouching on a rock ready to pounce on the human if it try to do something that would anger the dragoness in front of hiccup.

( Hiccups view. )

There it was the dragon I let go yesterday. (Hiccup didn't bring his knife with him . ) Offering the fish in his hands to the dragon that was slowly inching forward towards it with a open mouth.

" Toothless, i could have sworn you had" ... A set of white fangs shot out of the gummy of the the dragon as it snatched the fish from hiccup hands. " teeth".

Normal view

The dragon bites the fish in half and shallows it. Looking at the human for more. It comes closer to hiccup to look at the human a day seeing that it been selfish and regurgitates half of the fish.

This bit of fish still had its spines attached to it and dragon licked his tongue, feeling a tiny cut from when one of fish spines had cut him on the way back up. And the blood now dripping on Hiccup's hands wasn't ONLY fish blood. Toothless then licked at his snout, cocking his head and looking at his Viking expectantly.

Hiccups view

The dragon didn't just give him half of the fish to eat in front of it. He couldn't go anywhere else. So he raised the fish to his mouth and took a bite out of it. Thoughts how disgusting it is to eat a part of a thrown up fish from a dragon. The worse part is that the dragon made a swallowing guestur and he shallows the cold meat.

After finishing the fish hiccup went over to the lake to rinse his mouth out. He noticed something weird with his eyes they were more green and less white on the outsides and his pupils changed shape and bit more cat like. Hiccup thought it was imagery but a sudden pain along side of his hips told him otherwise. He fell to the ground as He ripped off his trousers to see a few long pointy spines of bone waving in the air like dying spider legs. Hiccup was was shocked do see something like that. A slow burning sensation started. A darkish greenish hide like material started to grow between the bones. It coated all the way up to the tips and created some sort fins on his hips. His spine began to tingle as the fish connected to his nerves. Hiccup touched the fins to see if they were real. It felt dry and and scaly he felt that he was being touched somewhere. Without a warning his t-shirt ripped all the way on his back and fell of him to rows of spines grew out of his back. How did that happen and what's happening to him first hip fins then short spines out of his back. Tell it came to him could it have been the fish what he ate from the dragon as it coughed it up.

The next thing hiccup new he was on the ground screaming as his spine grew longer to give him a reptilian physique. He noticed how sleek his body has become and he knows it wouldn't be a bipedal form that his body was taking.

Meanwhile in Toothless's head

She was looking at the boy who was crying out in pain in front of her . Them she noticed the hip fins he grew looked like hers maby she would have a mate soon, she wasn't that old around fifteen summers old. Mating season was half a year away. The boy didn't look any older she was. She was just watching it as the boy grew less human and more dragon. As the boy stopped crying out at pain she realised that he was getting attractive for her now.

Back to Hiccup now

Pain is all that I felt a couple of minutes ago, I don't know how this is happening to me but somehow I have a feeling it's gonna get worse. When the pain subsided he got to his feet. Seeing that he was much taller than before. Whithhin a couple of seconds a pained cry left his mouth as he fell forward catching himself on his hands. His vertebrae was pressing against his skin what he failed to notice patches of very dark green scales. He noticed that his fingers looked smaller and his nails look more like claws. Another rush of pain as his tail began to grow. Because of his now reptilian physical appearance his chest began to deepen with pain, so he looked downward to see his genital rock hard and it wasn't helping him. The next thing he knew his neck grew a bit in length. The changes proceeded inside this time stopping him as he rolled onto his elbows and knees.

His organs started to shift and he gained some new organs and lost some. His shouts of pain grew silent wile his organs changed.

Then his legs were changing with layers of muscle being added to his thighs while they were changing his legs cramped up. One of his toes retracted into his foot giving him four clawed toes Meanwhile his tail was 8 feet long and ending in tailfins but continued to grow. Hiccup gasped suddenly as the changes stopped and cloud not help himself to a orgasm. His Cum fell to the floor of the cove. Hiccup looked over himself seeing it is impossible what is happening to him. He noticed that the dragon was watching him the whole time. He got up on his legs and walked to the pond to look at his reflection to see something inhuman looking back. Thinking that if he hadn't eaten the fish that the dragon gave or made him to eat he might have still human now as he looked down to find one of his toes missing, it felt natural to have only four claws on his feet now. Also he had more scales on his body, his manhood was still very hard by these changes what was happening to him. Looking at his hands with sharp claws on them, one of them inched closer to his dock hard manhood and was stroking it.

This wouldn't go unnoticed by toothless

"What's that smell ?" She asked herself in dragonese. Found herself looking directly at the transforming human privets seeing the human rubbing himself there as if it was nothing was really weird for the dragoness.

Back to Hiccup

While it was intense with the rubbing it was also pure pleasure to wards him. While having his hand around his manhood, a tension started to build at based of his skull until cracking happened and his spine readjusting it's position.

Hiccup layed down only rubbing himself as his stomach and body was covering up in scales. His horns ad frills came next, while his teeth slightly shifted into dragon teeth. Pain started to fill his hands as his grip was getting awkward to hold something and with that he let out his first growl. "Grrrrrowwll" came from hiccup that wasn't normal, he looked at his hands and the looked more and more like the dragon forepaws. He lost his fingers completely only claws were left. The next thing he heard was a sharp cracking and his shoulders were accommodateting a quadrupdal stance. So only hiccup lost his hands but also shoulder mobility he looked over his half changed body and he knows he is slowly losing his voice too.

" Whatßs happethen to his me?" Hiccup with lisp and desperate voice. His arms started to swell with new muscle as his upper body turns more into a night fury and there is nothing he can do about it. His stomach scales and upperbody scales started to harden . A fiery pain erupted from his manhood as his balls were sucked into his body and became internal and grew in size. His manhood retracted to and it came out as a bestial cock and swelled between his legs. His Frils grew to the right size so as his ears . The next what came was his head.

A new sudden pain in his jaw made Hiccup howl in sheer, blinding agony. It was like someone had tied a rope to his bottom and top jaws and was pulling them forwards, making them stretch and break and mend and stretch and break again and again! He tried to cover his mouth to stop the process, but he could do nothing with these new... paws! He was able to touch his mouth, but was unable to do anything about the pain. All he could do was to helplessly feel it as his face no longer felt soft. It felt hard, firm and different. moving his arms desperately, one 'hand' passed over the top of his head and Hiccup blinked, horrified as he realized something he had never considered to think about during this whole process: His hair was missing. But he was still walking bipedal. Hiccup new what the next changes will be.

With a shout, Hiccup fell back down to all fours as his knees suddenly began to twist, contort and turn. There was a sick, low grinding noise of bones and a horrifying series of pops and snaps and Hiccup sobbing in agony as his legs began to misshapen. The thighs grew shorter and thicker, the calves shrank and bones snapped as they broke, reformed, broke again and got shorter. His ankles swelled to nonexistence in the thick calves and his foot crunched into a rounder stump, which was oddly better for taking all of his new weight.

Something in his spine snapped that allows him to walk on two legs. But he new he cloud not walk upright anymore. But it seemed he wasn't finished yet.

With a suddenness that took his breath away, Hiccup felt PAIN right at the back of his shoulder blades and he knew exactly what had been missing. His back bent down to the ground like he was bearing a heavy load, his tail and head straight in the air and his belly brushing against the ground as he howled in horror and agony. He could feel his new ribs starting to crack again, heard them snap and grind and he arched up his back into a round shape and then ducked it back down again, trying to get rid of the pain, roaring to the uncaring trees around him, telling them of his pain as it blinded him.

Ducking his back, he felt something starting to grow and he thrust his back up into a curve again, screeching as something BURST from his shoulders. TWO somethings! The pain was incredible, but Hiccup wasn't granted the mercy of fainting and he had to buck and writhe and scream wildly as his body continued to grow out these two new appendages, every second feeling like an eternity. It seemed like they were sucking his ribs out of him as he could still hear and feel snaps and breaking from within. Then came that burning, itching, white-hot sensation and Hiccup screamed again as the itch spread ALL the way up these new appendages, working to web between the six fingers of bone that he could not see, only feel. He tried to buck his body, feeling this new weight on top of him, and yet knowing that they would be useful in the future, trying to expel it, but too weak and pained to get off his belly. And with the final changes occurring while hiccup is unconscious, leaving a dark green night fury laying there .

Meanwhile Toothless

"Is going to be a long day tomorrow " She said looking at the new Night fury lying on the ground on the other side of the cove.

To be continued. ..


	2. chapter two

( this is " dragon speech " "thoughts" )

Last Chapter

" This is going to be a long day" said toothless looking at the new Night fury lying on the ground on the other side of the cove. But the dragon did look handsome. Those beautiful dark green scales of that dragon sparkled in the setting sun. She noticed that the boy turned dragon was starting to a waking.

Hiccup view

Hiccup was slowly waking up with a headache and his body feeling weird. He noticed that he was lying on the ground and got to his feet, trying to walk as a human. As he did so with his first step, fell forward head first to the ground. His body wasn't racting normally he felt bigger and his eyes were a lot sharper close and with distance having a lot more detail with his surroundings. Suddenly it came to him with a worried look, he slowly looked downward and saw a dark green paw with black claws on it. " No this cannot be happening to me ! God's please no ! I don't want to a dragon !" Roared Hiccup loudly scaring birds away and getting Toothless attention. " Finally awake scaless Viking " said a smooth feminine voice near him. " who's there ? " hiccup asked looking around in the darkened day falling to night to remember he was trying to touch a night fury. Let alone a female dragon. " Are you a human or dragon ? " hiccup trying not to be scared. " I'm a dragoness if you were wondering who Is talking to you " said toothless.

Toothless view

" I'm a dragoness if you were wondering who Is talking to you " said toothless. " I don't know how this happend, I know it was after you fishend the fish in shared with you. After that you lying on the ground screaming in pain. " blankly he accepted the answer and stared at her. He was sitting in a awkward position and he turned his head away, collapsed and started crying at loss of his humanity but now tears came only hearing cooeing and long wheezing from the new dragon. " please stop crying and night fury is a strongest of all the dragons, she thought.

General View

Hiccup cried himself to sleep that evening. With Toothless looking worried at him, it was getting colder at night and Toothless startedto move to this Viking boy. She quietly layd down next to him and wrapped one of her wings around him to keep him warm. Slowly sleep claimed her.

Following morning

Hiccup woke up to see a dragon next to him. Started he jumped away with a scream," Ahhhhh ". With that Toothless woke up and pinned hiccup to the ground . " Would you keep it quiet there cool be Viking's nearby. Do you want us killed? " said toothless with a snarl." Well have to get out of here. Because the fish ain't gonna last long in the pond over there. I know you are still upset about your loss of humanity but you need to learn how to fly and we night Fury's are master's of the sky ", said Toothless with a gummy smile.

Hiccup view

The thoughts running through his mind knowing that if they were found, his head would be mounted to a wall in beck's main hall. She wants me to fly and I don't even know how to walk properly walk jet and I can dream about running, Hiccup knew his survival chance with out this dragoness was little to none, how about ending my life quickly by walking into the village. " Will you teach me how to walk properly bevor teaching me how to fly? " said hiccup casual not wanting to get snarled at from her, he noticed her curves and how sleek she was, was she blushing at him because how he was looking at her finding her attractive. No I didn't just think a female dragon attractive. I like human female's not a dragon. I'm losing my mind. Those deep blue scales were sparkling in the sun light . I'm so lucky... " Yes, I will teach you how to walk, run, jump, hunt, fight and fly" she said slightly blushing back it has was uncomfortable position to be in, " but there for you will mate with me later this year. By the means of mating I mean for life. Only to help me raised our hatchling until he or she is self sufficient. Is that a deal?" She purred with big round eyes of a giant puppy. She didn't just say hatchlings and mate her for life. Utility it's my only chance of survival to trust her, otherwise good as dead.

" I accept your Deal. I'm willing to learn all you can teach me being a dragon" stuttered hiccup out because he was uncomfortable with the mating thing.

Toothless view

Is he looking over me, can it be that he is finding me attractive. He maybe under some dragon instinct, because I'm know how beautiful I look for him, thought blushing slightly. "Yes, I will teach you how to walk, run, jump, hunt, fight and fly" she said slightly blushing at him, " but there for you will mate with me later this year. By the means of mating I mean for life. Only to help me raised our hatchling until he or she is self sufficient. Is that a deal?". Seeing him being uncomfortable with her untop of him she got off him and letting him sit up awkwardly." I have to tell you first that you will only be able to walk on all fours like me, look how I walk and do the same movements. And also hold your wings up they are very important to you", she said. Hearing a rumble from the Viking's stomach knowing he hadn't eaten since yesterday. After he gotten a hang of walking, I'll show hmm how to fish, she thought.

Hiccup view

Walking on all fours, never again on two legs because his new Body couldn't handle it, okay focus hiccup. He was watching Toothless walk around the pond in the cove, with her wings held up and close to her beautiful body, where did that come from. I don't like dragon's female's. I'm human, came form human hiccup but there were dragon instincts saying otherwise. Hiccup shaken lying got to all fours not used to it and tried walking forward but fell flat on his face. Dammit that must have hurt, thought Toothless giggling and not trying to discourage him.

Couple of hours later

Hiccup could now walk, run and jump. He wasn't good at it but over the n couple of weeks it will improve. " You doing well. I haven't told you my real name yet, My name is Dabria stands for Angle of death. Viking you need a new name. I have one for you. You will be called..."

Any ideas to call the new dragon Hiccup.


	3. chapter 3

Hiccup view

" You doing well. I haven't told you my real name yet, My name is Dabria stands for Angle of death. Viking you need a new name. I have one for you. You will be called...

Iranis for your green scales. Stands for Protector of the forest", said Dabria to him. Iranis kind of better than hiccup, he hadn't seen his reflection yet in his new Body, though hiccup walking over to the pond having a better look at himself. He noticed that he had more muscle than Dabria because he was male. He looked over his shoulders to see her was dark green all over. Bending his head downwards looking over his body noticing his manhood wasn't on the outside, but internal now he new it was there. How about a chance to spread these wings. " Sorry when will we begin on flying lessons ? " he said. "Get some rest, Iranis. Tomorrow we will start with the next lessons

The day was coming to a end slowly and they both haven't eaten since a couple of days, he saw how she went to the pond and shoot a fireball at the surface to stunning the fish. Catching a couple and taking them to hiccup. She put a fish in front of him and said," Eat you have done enough for today. It isn't much but it will be enough for now", she said expecting him to eat it. It's a raw fish, I'm not eating that. It was alive seconds ago, how is she expecting me to eat it and it's on the dirty floor , hiccup clearly didn't want to eat a raw fish but his instincts and stomach, said otherwise.

Dabria view

What the to God of dragon's is he waiting for! I didn't give him a fish to starred at. Maybe he isn't used to raw meat. I know he was a scaless, the burnt the meat before they eat it, thinking about it, she said to him:" Go ahead try it, you may be wondering if you can eat it? Yes, this is what dragon's eat normally. We don't eat anything else, only when we are extremely hungry. Try it."

Back to Iranis view

Better try it, before she is stuffing it in my mouth and making me swallow it hole, and either that thought he bent down and picked it is up with his mouth. He let go with the fish and swallowed the morsel. The flavour was intense. That's was better than anything in the village could cook. " That's was delicious, do all fish taste like that? " said Iranis hungry for more, even there wasn't.

" Yes, they are some different tasting ones. Keep away from eels they are poison for us dragon's. It's enough for today. We will continue tomorrow morning with flying lessons. Get some sleep, Iranis. Good night" she said. " Don't you mind if I sleep next to you, again? " he said nervously. " Sure, my future mate." He heard her say. I'm Still nervous about the mating thing. Hope fully I can please her enough, thought while walking towards her. He layed down to rest his head on his now forepaws. Still not used to be laying next to a flying fire-breathing lizard. He curled up next to her and felt as she put one of her wings on him and pulled him closer to her to embrace. I could get used to this. He purred himself and her to sleep.

The next morning a little after the sun is up

Two dragon's that were curled up in the cove, stoll sleeping from yesterday teaching how to walk properly on four legs. One of them slowly started to wake up. Dabria looked at Iranis who was still sound asleep. She nudged him to wake up. " Five more minutes" he said tired. She licked him across the head. It startelt him awake. He trying to get the spit off his face. " OK, I'm up now." Iranis said alert. "This is a perfect spot for a flying school," she said smuggly look him with a smirk on her face. There were some rocks to let him start to glide before he starts flapping his wings and not getting him Hurn if he should crash, though through she turned towards him to say :" Ready for lesson one how to fly. Go t the rock jump on it and jump off, it with your wings spread." she smiled. "It might take a few days, but you'll get there. Shall we begin?" Iranis climbed the rock and said :

"what do I do now?"

"Stand on the edge and spread your wings. Hold them firm; that's good. Now get your tail straight out behind you... a little straighter... and fan your tail fins into a V-shape. Not so flat; you'll get no stability that way. That's better," Dabria said.

"Okay, now what?" he asked.

"Jump, off the rock towards me" she said simply. She was on the other side of the cove looking at him exspectingly.

Iranis view

He goes nothing. He jumped off the rock with his wings spread gliding across the cove. Dabria watching him." I'm flying, yes this is awesome" Hiccup said looking at her not paying attention where he was heading. He was heading straight into the wall. Crash he smacked against it.

Dabria rushed over to him afraid he hurt himself badly. " Iranis are you OK ?." "Ouch, that hurt. " " Next lesson look forward where you are heading, Iranis. You will be OK tomorrow.

Dragon bodies heal a lot quicker. We also have longer lives we night Fury's are near immortal unless killed. We age until twenty years of age and then stop ageing" explaining to him. Immortal a word that defines everything, but it can't be true. But I least have a beautiful mate for years to come, where did the last part come from I'm human and human's don't mate with dragons. Really when did I become a layer and some one who miss using trust, the only female night fury maby this world has left and I'm being ungrateful about it.

To be continued. ...

Fellow readers do you want Iranis to have two or one mate.?

If two the a certain Viking girl is going to lose her humanity.

Should Astrid find them both in the cove ?

Up to you. Please vote for human or dragon Astrid.


	4. chapter 4

These are thoughts

Astrid view

Back at Berks Dragon Training Arena

" Welcome to Dragon Training!" Said Gobber welcoming the new recruits.

"No turning back", said Astrid

"I hope I get some serious burns!," said Tuffnut, Rufforth replied "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." She said .

Gobber said out.: "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

Gobber looked for Hiccup, he isn't there maybe he over slept. I haven't seen him at the forge either, maby he still looking for his Night Fury he shot down. Nah he show up some time, thought Gobber.

Gobber said out loud so everyone can hear it:" Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

Fishlegs ansered "Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen".

Gobber: "The Hideous Zippleback!"

Fishlegs:" Plus eleven stealth times two."

Gobber:" The Monstrous Nightmare!"

Fishlegs: "Firepower: fifteen."

Gobber: "The Terrible Terror!"

Fishlegs: "Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

Gobber shouted : "CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!"

Fishlegs whispered "Jaw strength: eight."

Snotlout looked frightened said :" Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.

Gobber :" Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

Fishlegs: "Plus five speed?!"

She said,"A shield!"

Gobber: "Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Ruff and tuff were fighting for a shield like it was normal and the Gronckle blast them with a fire ball Gobber says:" Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut said dazed "What?"

Gobber: "Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons on there Shields to confused it.

Gobber said: "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

Snotlout:" Five?"

Fishlegs: "No, six!"

Gobber: "Correct, six! That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.

Gobber : "Fishlegs, out."

Snotlout talked to Astrid , "anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!"

The Gronckle fires at Snotlout.

Gobber shouted to snotlout: "Snotlout! You're done!"

Gobber: "One shot left! And Astrid wins the first Dragon training. Well done."

Gobber contently said :" Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. "

Couple of days later starting with Iranis view

Dabria has teaches everything to be a dragon. Her part was full filled. They are ready to leave Berk and head to an uninhabited island. Isn't it weird that no one is looking for me I've been gone for server all days, Hiccup thought. They have found a cave in the cove big enough for them both. The both were enjoying good rest, Hiccup really needed it because all to be a good dragon that mus survive in the wilderness. They were currently talking about the future. " So when are we leaving for a uninhabited island. What I would really like to know is why dragon's raid the human's island of there food? Is there any reason to ?"" In the dragon's nest is a queen dragon, who tells the dragon's to raid or they will be eaten themselves if they don't bring enough", she said sad. " I've seen many dragon's die because of that monster." Hiccup said nothing he was angry at this cannibal how was using others to get there food.

Meanwhile with Astrid view

She was walking in the forest looking for Hiccup, when she stumbled a cross the clearing of the cove. " Hiccup where are you?, she yelled out a couple of times. She still had her battle axe with her. She entered the cove where Iranis and Dabria were. She walked around the small lake and noticed Hiccup's clothing lying on the ground. This isn't good, she thought as she picked up his ripped t-shirt. " Hiccup where are you? This isn't funny come out and show yourself!", she screamed.

Iranis view with Dabria

"Hiccup where are you? This isn't funny come out and show yourself!" That's startelt them awake. "Iranis there's a Viking outside there. If we show ourselves then she bring more Viking's and we'll be dead before we know it." Dabria said. "I know who that is we have to take our chances, but if she rush then we fly away to find a new spot. She can become handy she could bring us food. Trust me on this," Iranis said as he got up and slowly exited the cave.

Astrid view

She heard something comes from the cave, walking towards it. She noticed a dark green dragon coming out side of it. She pulled out her axe. It looked at her with it's dark emerald green eyes. Not threatenly but curious. It sat there. It looks almost cute. Did i say cute a dragon are nothing more than beasts. She held her axe higher and the dragon started to growl at her and crouching down to tackle her. She lowered her axe and it stopped." Did you see a Viking boy around here? Brown hair and green eye's? "Why am I asking a dragon to tell me if there's a boy here, it properly ate him. She noticed that he dragon was trying to scratch something into a ground. When the dragon was finished it backed away. She walked forward it and what she saw shocked her. She read.

Hi Astrid it's me Hiccup

Please don't run off.

I'm the green dragon inform the of you. There's other dragon here. She won't attack you. Keep you're axe down it makes me nervous . please.

" How can you write, no dragon can this can be a trick. Tell me something only hiccup would know. ?"

The dragon wrote on the ground again.

I repaired you're axe once. Gave it a new head wrote the word Freda craved in it.

She looked at her axe blade. She saw a carving with the word Freda. " How is this possible Hiccup, you're were human now a dragon? " she said. She saw a dark blue one exit the cave and walked up to hiccup. It nuzzled him. It looked more sleek than him, obviously hast to be female. The weird thing was that Hiccup nuzzled back.

" Don't tell me you and her are together ?" He wrote again.

This is Dabria the Night Fury who was attacking us. I found her after the raid here, as I was trying to be friendly towards her,i gave her a fish and she somehow i was turned into a dragon. SHE taught me a everything and we fell slowly in love. That's but haven't done it yet, we wait until later. She told me about the dragon nest. There is a dragon the size of Berk in there and if we would attack she would kill all Viking's of Berk. Don't tell my father about this. And another thing she gave me a name, Astrid. I'm called Iranis now better than Hiccup

She stared at the writing. He knew were the dragon nest was, but she shouldn't tell Stoic the Vast. Otherwise he will kill them all, at the nest. I can understand stand that." She nickt her head in acceptance." So what now ?" She said after the long silence. Hiccup moved towards her and bent down, obviously saying get on my back." You want me to climb on your back hiccup ?" He nodded yes. She did and held on to his horns. Looking towards his mate and gave her a couple of warbels, she nodded in approval. He took off showing the sites of Berk in a new way flying around the island." You're pretty amazing , Iranis," she said. She heard a croon of satisfaction from him. He took her back towards the cove. " Gobber is getting worried about you. He noticed your absence hiccup and what are we going to tell your father, Iranis ?"

Iranis view

Oh shot what am I going to tell dad , he despised the thought quickly. " Iranis what's wrong ?", Dabria said. " I did tell you that, I'm son of a Viking alpha. He will be returning soon from a nest hunt. " " Yes go on, Iranis. "" he would want to see how well if been doing in the dragon training. But if he gets to know if was missing utility on it, he'll ask wehere if been seeing me as a dragon, he'll kill us. That's how stobbern he is. And he the alpha he has the might to gather the other Viking's and he'll send them to capture us then, he'll without question kill us." " Then we'll have to leave tell that girl when, he arrives, she should come to us and we'll leave, until she convinces him to come here without weapons and without surprises. She can bring Gobber. You said he was kind like a father to you", she said .

Back with Astrid view

She only heard growls between them to like they were arguing and talking. " So what's happening now?" She asked. Iranis started writing again after he finished, she looked at his message

Then we'll have to leave tell that girl when, he arrives, she should come to us and we'll leave, until she convinces him to come here without weapons and without surprises. She can bring Gobber. Could you make bring fish tomorrow, we're kinda hungry and there are nearly no fish in the pond there. But no eels!. There poison to us dragon's.

She heard a grumble frome the dragon's stomach. They really must be starving. But Hiccup now called Iranis was a perfect coloured dragon with his dark green scales. He was or has to be handsome for a dragoness. He wasn't as sleek as Dabria, she thought. " Thanks for the flight, Iranis. And I'll bring some fish tomorrow when I visit, " She bent down to give him a quick kiss on the snout, what was all that about, earning a growl from the dragoness. He also dragon now, human and dragon's don't go together. There was a slight heat between her legs. Why am I getting wet because i kissed a dragon. Even it was Hiccup. She blushed and started to walked towards the exit of the cove and then towards the village and went home. Still thinking about hiccup and Dabria. At least they didn't have sex yet. Even though I would like to try it with a dragon but it's against human. She got back to the village and went home to find her parents weren't there. She took her clothes off now laid down to think what she saw and learned today. She still had her underwear on. Her nicely shaped teen body was quite attractive to male Viking's all ways trying to impress her, especially Snotlout. She stood out with her already widening womanly hips and her nearly double DD tits. Many men thought she would give them a chance to date with her but she always said no she wanted to be a Valkery. The thought she kissed a dragon rather than Snotlout. She didn't notice her hand was slowly moving towards her virgin snatch. Hiccup now a handsome dragon, having him between her legs with his bestial cock fucking her, as a dragoness in heat. She started to pump her Finges in and out of her sex loving the feeling and thoughts that were going though her. She was also rubbing her nippers and groping herself, as she imagened hiccup rubbing his paws on her. Only thing missing was him bending her over and taking her as a dragoness. She could feel her climax slowly approaching her. She orgasmed on the thought. Did I really just imagine hiccup fucking me as if I was a dragoness. She was tiered now after Masturbation session, she slowly fell asleep. What she didn't notice were that her skin became a bit dryer on top of her pussy fell out and around of those lips scales began to form. On other areas as well under her armpits the hair also fell out. and showed scaly skin.

This is to be continued later this week

Yeah I did say mature content would be in this story

Even Masturbation session with Astrid.

Tell me how you find this chapter.

Till next time Dawnbreaker out.

what color should her scales be Astrid.


	5. chapter five

I apologize for the poor grammar it is my first story that I'm writing. Fist lemon in this story

Previously

Before nightfall and after Astrid left

Dabria view

As Astrid bent down to give him a quick kiss on the snout. Dabria didn't like it. She wanted more from Iranis, so she told him:" Iranis we've been together for a couple of weeks now and I really would like to know if you are interest did in having some fun with my body. That girl you liked what also is bring some fish tomorrow. Can we maby mate later so you can claim me as yours?" she said in a submission voice to him. Clearly smiling at him. She was already a bit horny and the days were flying by towards mating season. She already saw the look on his face as the blonde girl kissed him. It was a childhood crush he had on her. How the hell did she not get banged by other Vikings in that miserable village?

Iranis view

Deep down was a primal instinct telling him as she asked him to mate with her and claim her as his own, he was uneasy about the thought. " Iranis are you still there ?" she asked. His instincts were telling him to mate and reproduce the species of dragon. Currently, he could smell something. Her wet vagina from the dragoness was secreting some powerful pheromones, and it was the female smell next to him as she was looking and luring him to it. It caused Iranis to suddenly feel a bit light-headed. She trying to use your instincts against you. He looked at her hind

Legs to see a puffy slit with some fluid leaking from it. A tingle between his own legs and as he. Looked downwards he saw for the first time his own cock only the tip of it, as a dragon come from his sheath, drawn out by the smell of pheromones coming from the opposite sex." So you really want to mate? I did promise you to do with you but I didn't think this soon. Are you really in need to mate now ?", he asked, his drawn-out cock was getting a bit longer. Every now couple of seconds. He really didn't want to but the smell was intoxicating to him. The smell of dragon pussey hung in the air around him. He was still blushing at the thought of taking her as he owned her, but his body was on autopilot, the heavy musk of female pheromones was getting to him.

Dabria view

Why am I so horny at the moment it's not even mating season yet. She felt how the stone slickened even more by slowly rubbing it at the ground." So you really want to mate? I did promise you to do with you but I didn't think this soon. Are you really in need to mate now?" he questioned her. She complied by rolling onto her back showing herself to him and saying with her eyes come smash this now. Buy the time he walked up to her his cock was fully out of his sheath.

General view

And as the dragoness turned to look back at him in lust, she quickly raised her head up. As he messily shoved his snout into her pussy, his nose shoved against her to breathe in that delicious scent of a female. Too entranced to smell anything else, he got on top of her as her head was between his rear ones. It could only get better as his fully erect cock bumped up against the dragon's snout.

Then the dragoness felt the male's cock bump against dragon's maw and she, with hesitation, brought her maw down upon it, not have done this before lewd slurping noises filling the air as she sucked her Iranis cock.

Iranis' still had his snot at hight of her pussy, he moaned as Dabria starter to suck him off. He started to lick her female juices up and up and down of her vagina. As suddenly he groaned into the female's pussy, as he felt her tongue around his shaft, trying to milk it. the tight walls squeezing of Iranis tongue as he gulped down her juices with his saliva. The juices tasted heavenly for him and the musk only served to amplify the lust he felt. For a moment, the dragon felt as though he had just missed something important, but quickly forgot about it and instead shoved his tongue in deeper, stretching the female's twat even further and making her moan with his cock in her mouth. He wars regularly teasing her clit.

Dabria, on the other hand, was bobbing her head on her Iranis cock, taking it deep into her throat. She closed her eyes, clenching down and yelling "MMMPPPH!" when she felt her pussy get spread open and prepared for by Iranis.

Iranis view

This is a dream come true. I'm having sex with a dragon and it doesn't have to be a Viking. I don't want to leave berk like she does but man is she sucking good, he thought. Enjoying the moment.

But then he felt something hit her core, and she screamed with a dick in her mouth, the vibrations traveling down the huge rod.

Gerneral view

Iranis groaned into the dragoness's pussy as his own cock flared up for a moment in her mouth, then, with a muffled moan that sent tremors through the female's sensitive pussy, the dragon's shaft tip exploded with his pent-up load, filling the female's mouth quickly as his internal testes shot rope after rope of white seed into her throat. Enough to make the dragoness mouth to bulge, she swallowed it in huge gulps. Drinking his essence and excepting she was ready to be taking from behind.

Dabria grinned, still licking her lips coolly of the precious male's seed. She bowed her head low and moved off of the Night Fury, turning around to show off her shapely posterior

Iranis shivered as he stood up and watched the female Night Fury turn around to raise her ass, lifting her tail to show him her precious treasure. Her glistening snatch that dribbled with his saliva, and a tight pucker just beneath her tail-base.

he thought with a smirk, his shaft already dropping beneath him and hardening up to its foot-long length. "This is just too good to pass up."

Meanwhile, Dabria raised her rump higher as she bent her head to the ground, submitting to her mate. He had already claimed her as his, and she knew it was her place. It was only right to allow her mate to... Take her and mate with her before the main season to

Iranis finished in his mounting, having placed both paws against the side of her head and prodding the female's pussy with his erection." are you ready Dabria this could hurt?." " Yes take me my love."

Then Dabria suddenly felt something warm hit his vagina, sending a shot of pleasure through her, and he gasped.

Iranis whispered in her ear, making her cease her struggles in shock and stare straight ahead. The dragoness beneath him groaned in both pain and pleasure as his shaft began to penetrate her vagina.

Dabria closed her eyes as pleasure made its way through her.

Iranis pushing in his cock's tip and stretching the female's hole with his wide girth.

Dabria moaned, feeling mates dick work it's way inside her. The sensation was...unbelievable, like a lightning rod of pleasure right into her center. She caught herself and panted hard, a tear running down her cheek as her virgin hole was spread open for the first time.

"And you don't just have to be that, you know." Iranis crooned, eliciting yet another moan from the female as half his cock was now stretching her significantly.

Iranis moaned suddenly as the walls of Dabria pussy clenched tightly around his shaft, even as he continued to push deeper. "And with a life-span that continues on for centuries, we will perhaps have some generations to create ahead of us."

The male noticed how Dabrias own pussy was getting wetter and leaking fluid.

Dabria felt a small smile cross across her lips, his eyes becoming semi-slits, then he moaned and turned her heads towards Iranis. "Then I guess we better get started then? We have a ways to go." she said, blinking her eyes at Iranis teasingly.

Iranis smirked. "One round of sex, coming right up!" he cried playfully, before narrowing his eyes evilly and slamming his hips forward into the dragoness's tight pussy, driving his cock all the way up to the base.

Dabria let out a loud screech of pleasure, "That's right...give it to me, all of it!" she cried.

"I'm gonna give you much more than that!" Iranis cried back, bringing his hips back and thrusting them forwards so hard that it made the dragoness's stomach bulge momentarily from the sheer force of it.

Her pussy squirted juices from its sides, to slicken his shaft even more.

"Yes, that's it!" Dabria cried, feeling a shot of wonderful pain go through her from her mate's lovely thrust.

Dabria was lost, so utterly lost to the rutting she was going through. She could barely think straight from how hard iranis was fucking her, and the only thoughts she could get were ones of pure pleasure. as male shoved his cock inside her ass...

"Take it!" Iranis screeched, before hilting his body and releasing the most deafening roar he could, his cock erupting inside her and filling so fast that it made Dabrias stomach bulge. The male brought his claws down to dig them into the female's ass, so hard that he nearly drew blood from those dark blue scales.

Meanwhile, cum proceeded to exploded outwardly from the tight connection of cock and pussy, mixing with the female's fluids and dribbling to the ground in satisfying splatters.

Dabria screamed in pleasure, her mind completely collapsing. Her body rocked with pleasure, the hormones and thoughts taking over her body as she moaned and weakly roared from her orgasms.

Iranis meanwhile, was still in the throws of male orgasm. Despite having cum twice already, the male's cock refused to deflate and instead shot rope after glorious rope of cum.

Drool fell from Dabrias muzzle, her eyes unfocused as she rode her orgasms out.

Finally, as his cock finished inside Dabrias pussy with one last dribble of cum, Iranis felt his shaft begin to soften, moaning as the female's walls massaged his dick as it retreated. As it did, almost a pint of hot cum poured from her abused hole, and it was left gaping open from how hard he'd been.

"Iranis..." she whimpered, juices dripping from her sore behind. "I...I love you."

Next chapter in 3 to 5 days time i need some time to write and think

To be continued ..


	6. chapter 6

The next morning in the village

Astrid view

The Scales that she grew turned out to be a metallic dark purple. She grew them were they still could be hidden from any other villagers view.

She woke up on the next morning refreshed as she got out of bed heading towards, her chest to get her clothes she noticed in her mirror something was off. Don't forget she only has her underwear on. She was some scales under her armpits. She got scared. Even though the dragon in the cove couldn't be hiccup she didn't believe it, somehow hiccup was a runt of the village always breaking things hated by the villagers. She frowned upon the scales and tried to scratch them off, as she did a couple of scales grew were they come off. No, I don't want to be one of those beasts, this has to be fake, she was trying to deny the scales that have grown, on her skin. The other thing was that her eyes were bluer, just not to be noticed too. Putting her clothes on and getting her axe she walked downstairs to have breakfast but the only thing appealing to her was fish. Her parents have already left for there village duties, so she was alone at home, at the moment. The sound of bread wasn't even inviting but rather revolting to her, in fact, anything else but fish was revolting to her. That's weird why is that fish is the only thing that I like. I used to like bread and yak milk, but now I don't. Does it have something to do with these scales? The dragons eat fish only but the eat it raw, but I'm human if I eat raw fish then ill get sick.

She walked over to the food storage part of the hut. Opened the door and the first scent that came to her was fish, wait a sec, sent?. Her sense of smell has improved dramatically her nose was assaulted with hundreds of different smells. She didn't even notice as she opened a basket of fish that was caught yesterday, she could smell, the freshness of the fish. She picked up a fish. What now having the Icelandic Cod in her hands. Am I going to eat it like this?. Having no idea her teeth were a bit sharper. She bought the fish up to her face and took a bite out of it. A flavour came over her tongue as if she had bitten in a cooked yak stake fresh from the fire. And another bite until only the bones of the fish was left. Looking downwards to what was left of her fish she had picked up. Stared at it not believing she ate a raw fish and was feeling full of it. As the flesh was it had a weight of five pounds. She discarded the rest of the fish in a bin and finished getting ready, for meeting Iranis and Dabria. But have left to see Gothi and is wanting to know was happening to her. Gothi was in contact with the gods thought visions. So instead of going to the dragon training, she headed towards the highest house on berk.

She shortly arrived after a short trip from her house. At Gothi's front door. It opened on its own. " Good morning, is anyone here?" she asked. Walked in and looked around. The door slammed shut. Turning around seeing Gothi. " it's you only can you help me, I am starting to turn into a dragon and I really don't want to have my head on a spike if anybody noticed my changes. Is there anything you can do to stop the changes?" asked pleading to her. Gothi didn't talk at all she was a mute, held secrets but this time she did. " Did you kiss a dark green dragon?"she asked. Astrid nodded slowly. " Then there is nothing more i can do. Heed these words you will be facing primal instincts of that beast, with every mistake you make you'll chang a little bit. You also will feed the neel to be mounted from a dragon. That very dragon will be the one who will do it to you. Have faith, Hofferson. You have at last couple of months as a human. The gods want a species reproduced. That's all I can say at the moment. Now be gone from here. And remember the more you give in the faster the change."

And with that, she left her bilding making her way lost in thought, towards the market getting the fish for the dragons she was hiding in the forest. As she walked up to the forest snotlout appeared." Hay babe, where are u going? Want to come with me to my place to train I have some weights that can be lifted ?"he said. With a punch to the face, he was knocked the fuck out. She noticed she had only punched him lightly, I've gotten stronger too. Shit hope no one has seen this. She quickly went passed his downed form and stepped into the forest, headingfor the cove. The heavy basket felt lighter to her. She knew that these were changes. Smelling the world around her enjoying the walk up to the entrance of the cove and slipping down towards them. She looked and saw them lying there. Some pebbles rolled down waking dark green dragon up his head raised looking at her. What came out as a grumble normally came out as words this time." Good morning, Astrid." " who said that ?" she looked around. Seeing no one but the two dragons one sleeping the other one awake staring at her. Oh my god I'm losing my mind. I'm hallucinating at the momant. Dragon doesn't talk. The dragon got up and walked towards her seeing the look of disbelieve on her face. It talked again." Good morning my mate." a female voice said clearly coming from the dark blue one." Good morning my blue rose," said the Iranis. He turned back to Astrid." Can you understand us?" he saidn. This can't be true first I wake up to see that I have grown scales. then gothi says I'm turning into a dragon to be a broodmare and be fucked like its nothing. Then now talking dragons. Can this get any worse? She put the basket down and emptied the contents on the ground.

Iranis or hiccups view

He heard something only to see that it was Astrid. Coming though entrance, seeing her. He said,"Good morning, Astrid." she looked around to see if anyone else was here. Did she understand him? Is there something she isn't telling him. She looked at him a little bit sad, she was hiding something. Dabria woke up to his left. He still could not believe that he had sex for the first time of his life. His virginity gone to a dragoness. But what a beautiful one. But he enjoyed it. Slurping up at her pussy and juices, spreading her open with his tongue, while she was blowing him one. " Good morning my blue rose," he said to Dabria. She was up now also after the sentence. He saw how Astrid put the basket down to empty its contents for them. The walked up to the fish ate it, while Astrid looked at them gulping the fish down one by one. He noticed that Astrid scent has changed since the last time the met. It had a hotter sent to it. And Astrid sat down an started to cry. " I know your hiding some thing, Astrid?" he said.

Astrid view

"I know your hiding some thing, Astrid?" the dark green night fury said. "I know, I can understand you but listen to me first I went to the village elder and I asked her what's happening to me and she said '

Then there is nothing more I can do. Heed these words you will be facing primal instincts of that beast, with every mistake you make you'll change a little bit. You also will feel the need to be mounted from a dragon. That very dragon will be the one who will do it to you. Have faith, Hofferson. You have at last couple of months as a human. The gods want a species reproduced. That's all I can say at the moment. Now be gone from here. And remember the more you give in the faster the change."

Astrid told them what was that Gothi had said. " And how do you know my name ?"

Well, you see I am actually Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the chiefs son. I found her here the blue dragon here. And named her toothless. I gave her a fish to tell her I am not a threat. She gave me half a fish to eat and then I went through a lot of pain, I was a dragon the next morning as a dragon. Like said I have no idea with how you are turning, Astrid. I'll take the advice to be careful the coming days," he said. Oh my, I kissed the chiefs son as a dragon the later he mounts me, fuck me, so I can bear his hatchlings. Just great Astrid. He does look handsome with his now define muscle. But then I can fly with him he can show me some amazing stuff. What are you saying astrid you want to stay human? As long as possible. Astrid cried out suddenly and looked to her fingers as a sharp pain went through her fingernails as they grew darker and a bit longer claw-like. No, how I am supposed to hide them. The same pain in her boots. She pulled one off and saw how her smallest toe retracted into her foot completely and showed sign of scales, shaken by the little thoughts of being a dragon already shows signs of the change. Her nail where sharp now. Nearly dragon claws but still looking human.

Iranis view

Iranis heard how Astrid cried out in pain. She was before looking at him. His childhood crush checking him out as a dragon. But now he was listening to her as she was in pain even Dabria was looking at her. Seeing she grew claws like them was unnerving to them. Dabria knowing that Iranis will want to mate with her and share his love with her and Astrid so she, Accepted it. As the changer came to an end, and she had four toes on each foot and clawlike nails like Dabria because she is female. For humans, she looked like a Goddess how came from Asgard itself. She must be going through a lot leaving her beautiful human body and having to change into a fire-breathing lizard. He remembered his change he knew it was painful. So he couldn't say anything towards it.

That's for today readers hope you enjoyed it

To be continued in a couple of days

Next week I'm in school so it could be difficult to post on time.

Leave you're comments and reviews down below.

Until next time.

Dawnbreaker out!!


	7. chapter 7

At the Docks

A ship entered the harbour with it packed full of Vikings. Gobber was waiting for Stoik to tell him that hiccup has missed all of the Dragon training sessions where Stoik agreed that he should be trained. As for the nest hunt, it didn't go well.

GOBBER view

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least? " STOICK view

"Not even close."

GOBBER view

"Ah. Excellent."

Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

STOICK view

"I hope you had a little more success than me." GOBBER view

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes. "Stoick stops. "What does that mean?"

He turns to Gobber.

STOICK view

"He's... gone?" After Gobber said that he wanted to know where hiccup was." Tell me where my Son is and what he's done now ?". " Well, you see he hasn't shown up to dragon training at all. And he hasn't been at the forge too. I have asked the others where he could be but they didn't know either. Even Astrid looked for him, and you know what maby she knows something. Well, ask her later when I see her ill bring her to you. She missed dragon training today and Gothi wants a word with you."

"hope you're right Gobber." Stoik started the walk back to his house, as he arrived back he put his stuff he took with him away. On the way up he greeted everybody and the greeted the chief back.

At the cove Astrid view

I have finally accepted that I'm turning into a female dragon. It's just great Dabria has accepted that hiccup, Dabria and I are going to be lovers even if there is only one male here and that's hiccup. I should be getting back to berk it's getting late. " hiccup I have to go back to the village or there will ask where I've been. "ok, Astrid well see you tomorrow" he answered back to her. She left them to head back to the village. On the outskirts, she picked up her Axe and headed home. Right before she wanted to go inside. "Astrid the chief is looking for ya. He said he wants to talk with you. And did you forget dragon training " Gobber said to her." Is the chief back from the nest search?" yes " he replied. " I'll walk you up to his house." A silence was with them when also Gothi appeared walking as the village elder to the chief house. They met there too. Gobber knocked on the door." Come in its open." a deep voice Said. They went inside to see Stoik sitting on his wooden chair.

Stoik view

He heard a couple off knocks and said:" It's open come in." He saw gobber, Astrid and Gothi enter the house, while he was pocking the fire.

"I know. I came looking for you." at Astrid looked a bit scared at him hoping he wouldn't spot her fingernails and anything that has changed on the way back

"You did?" Astrid said as if nothing was wrong. "You've been keeping secrets. " Stoick has replied.

"I...have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? Tell me do you know were hiccup is? And why he ain't back jet?" he said and looking at her intently. At that moment Gothi stepped in front of her and talked to him:" Hiccup is fine but he's not the same anymore. Yet he is alive and well. What I'm going to tell you isn't what you want to hear but necessary you understand. Your son has changed bodies he is a dragon now. The gods told me, in the dragon world he has his purpose to stop this war and bring peace apon this land were both can live together. Astrid has the same problems she has to leave for a purpose her body will turn in time she should be a dragen before winter falls. These dragons are our only hope to defeat our enemy and are not allowed to be killed. They are our only hope and aid to end this. If you want to see your son then without weapons and have to listen to Astrid and him. If you don't then they leave and you wont see all three of them again. And the war continues as normal. "

This can't be real hiccup couldn't be andragon, how can I live with tis. Knowing if I don't listen he will disappear forever. But a chief protects his own.

He must trust this information that gothi gave him. And knowledge it, but how to tell the other Villagers. ". Did you know this Astrid?" he said.

Astrid view

She watch as Gothi talks to the chief as he then said to her. "Did you know this Astrid? " yes I did know about it after I found hiccup. The thing is its true for some reason I am also turning slowly into a dragon. Hiccup is a full dragon already look at me. More closely and you will find something about me different. "Saying that he did. He stood up. She held her hands up with her claw-like fingernails that have darken into now a black colour and there were some small dark purple scales around the beginning of her claws. Also noticing her hands were a bit more muscled and hands were thicker. Her thumbs bit smaller too. I haven't done anything and I've changed a bit more, this is going to be backward without thumbs soon.

Stoick view

Seeing the changes that the girl had. Gothi was telling the truth." Is there anything else I should know ?", he said as he sat back." Yes, there is one more thing you should know. Hiccup goes now because of he's a dragon by the name of Iranis .the female dark blue Dragon named him that because of his dark green scales. Her name is Dabria." so not only has my son is a dragon but there is another one with him but he changed his name too. Iranis mayby better than hiccup but it works.

" Can you bring me to them, Astrid?" she said:" yes, but come without weapons. He said he wants to see you and gobber. Gothi can also come." he stood up and disarmed him of his weapons so did Gobber. " lead the way, Astrid." She opened the door and stepped out with them. As she turned towards the forest to lead them to the cove. It was already getting dark so they brought a light. Astrid was looking away as if the light too bright for her and walked ahead of them. They were outside soon of the cove were Hiccup and Dabria were resting.

Iranis view

He sniffed the air smelling Astrid and three other Vikings. He could see Astrid but the others were just behind them. He saw Astrid, Gobber, Gothi and last his father. The walked towards him while Dabria starter to growl at them she rubbed her head against his neck. He looked around to see no one else but them. Iranis starter to write something into the ground.

What do you want?

Stoick view

He saw what hiccup or Iranis had written, and answered with." I heard what Gothi said and I wanted to see if its true that you are a dragon. How did it happen to you that my son is a Dragon? I don't even know if you understand me."

Iranis started to write again.

I told you that I found a night fury. It's the one snuggled up to me. And she a dragoness. In the woods but you didn't believe me. And how the change happened we shared a fish and next thing you know I was turning into a dragon. And with Astrid, I think as she kissed me, the gods chose her to become a dragon, because she didn't kill me insight as the dragon manual said. She gave me a chance to tell who I am and I gave her a flight around the Isle of Berk.

" I kinda understand why you did come to dragon training hiccup", said Gobber. " Being a dragon has something in it." Iranis acknowledged that what he said. " Irans has my blessings for his mates from me, " said Gothi. Wait, mates,? She means he already has had sex.with the female Dragon next to him he thought. " Hiccup I'm sorry how I treated you, earlier as you were younger. If there is anything I can do please let me know. So you mated the beast next to you I hope your happy. If you want to share anything with me or want to tell me anything come to the back of the house at night. So you also have my blessing to. I wasn't a great dad, and I'm sorry how I been to you." Iranis eyes widen then he ran towards him and hugged him gently and nuzzled him in happiness. Saying thank you with his body and even giving him a small lick on the cheek. Then went back to Dabria who rubbed her head against him." We better get going it's getting late. Astrid, are you coming?" He asked.

No, I'll stay with them for the night." " Sure staying with to firebreathing reptiles you'll be safe and warm. Come gobber better give them some space. It's been a long day."

They left and headed back towards berk. They lit a fire in the cove Warming Astrid. Hiccup lying behind her with his head on her lap. Her strokes were wonderful for him purring with his eyes closed, enjoying it. Dabria went hunting for the time being.

Astrid view

Stocking the dragon as she loved the scale colour of him. She noticed she had some heat again coming from her sex. Slowly getting wet breathing his scent brought shivers down her spine. I'm really getting turned on by this? His smell is like him wanting to have sex. Seeing that he's male and I am female could cause my transformation to continue." Astrid, you smell weird not even human. Wait there is another smell coming from you " he said as he shoved his head between her legs trying to finde somthing."Yes, Hiccup," she said, barely louder than a whisper. "Help me take these off."

Hiccup seemed stunned by her sudden, positive response. Her hands were at his chest in a second. The cool night air and radiating heat from his scaled body.. Her fingers trailed delicately down her torso as his is claws found themselves wrapped in her shirt. Slowly, he began to slowly rip it apart with his claws and the delicate skin of her stomach came into view as scales spread further with every touch. As he crept the ripping garment, he slowed down further and further as her breast line neared. With a smile, she smiled at him giving him a kiss to the scaled lips. When he cast the ripped up shirt back behind hi!, he was amazed to find himself staring at her smiling face, framed by her upheld arms and big, perky breasts below. Now it was his turn to draw his hands down her body, her skin that was slowly turning into scales prickling in goose bumps against his claws. With another long breath, he wrapped his paw over her side and cupped a breast against his paw, feeling her warmth and soft skin between his claws being gently. She quivered under his gentle grip, and the cock tucked into the front of his from his sheath began to open and come out. Based on the smile that crossed her face, she had noticed it, too. Her hands were on his waist in a second, and he gasped as his groin was wrapped in a sudden, biting chill. His stiff length tingled as it waved beneath him in the cool night air, but now that it was exposed and the gaze of his now mate, it soon became hot and flushed with his own blood. Her hands, more explorative than his, slid down his sleek body and curled to the inside, caressing his inner thighs. His whole body stiffened and a shiver ran up his spine as the back of Astrid's fingers brushed the underside of his sack, only a moment before her fingertips dragged up his shaft. He was hard as a rock now, but Astrid seemed done with teasing him. The only piece of clothing left on her body was her skirt, which seemed out of place between their scaled naked forms. Reaching down, he curled his claws around the waist of her skirt, feeling warm skin against the backs of his paw, and pulled down with the same excitement she had shown him. As her lower clothing was slipped down to her ankles and kicked away, their they lay, naked and waiting.

Astrid smiled, taking on a seductive charm as opposed to one of happiness. She gradually slid her hips apart, slowly revealing her hidden treasure to Iranis, staring gaze. The untouched folds of her sex looked flushed and receptive they had scales around them already, it looked less human fitting and more for a female dragons pussey . Sliding her hands up his scaled chest to grip his shoulders, she leaned him down and whispered softly in his ear.

"Take me, Iranis."

"Y-Yes..." he whispered back, moving his legs between hers as he got into place. "Yes, my love,". She wasn't even thinking about stopping the primal instincts have overridden her will.

He could feel her heat against the tip of his shaft now, drawing ever so close to her shivering scaled lips. It was going to get colder the longer they stayed out. He would have to keep her warm. Looking down his body, the fire casting a flickering orange glow between their bodies, he could see how he was progressing. From there, his cock was almost perfectly framed between her breasts that startet to rececced into her body while her chest cracked and grew bigger. It made his shaft twitch in excitement just thinking about it. His head must have been an inch away from her opening, his thighs sliding against hers as he pushed. Their bodies slowly grew closer together, chest meeting chest, and they closed their eyes to meet in a tender kiss as their groins met in a kiss of their own. Her body cracked as she got sleeker and longer like him. The beginning of her tail grew a couple of centimeters. Their breaths puffed around each other, warm air dancing between their faces in a mixing of passion. Their lips brushed, and Iranis gasped as he felt the scales of his head meet the hot flesh of her lips. This was it, he was ready. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes to see her looking at him with her half-lidded in lust. She looked down and thought

His...His penis is huge.

Astrid didn't react like he thought she would. Instead of being the sensible girl, always trying to keep herself safe, she stayed lust-riddled and incapacitated. He wanted her eyes to go wide with fear and for her to fight against Iranis' advance again, but she didn't. She moaned, and spread her legs wider still, her instincts were coming to to her as spreading her hips they widened even more to fit this growing dragoness. She wanted the dragon to mount her, to take her with his thick, powerful cock.

"Hiccup, p-please," she whispered, fixing her gaze on him again. "I need this. It feels so good..."

"A-Astrid..." he said quietly, but it was too late. Iranis had decided that she was ready and her body has grown enough. His eyes were wild, his slitted pupils narrow and animalistic. In his mind, the only thing was breed the waiting female below him, and the only thing in her mind was being bred. The dragon's large body surged forward, one paw planting over her left shoulder, and the other gripping over the top of the boulder. Her body was draped in the darkness of his body, the firelight flickering off his scales as he stood above her. Iranis, could see his monstrous shaft hanging there, inches away from the opening of her wide-spread, glistening lips. A strange feeling overtook him as he saw her sex quiver and wink, and his shaft seem to twitch and bob in reply.

Astrid let out the breath she realized she had been holding as Iranis had stepped up onto her. The pads of his paws felt warm and soft against her bare shoulder, and his claws were wrapped comfortably across her skin to keep her secure. Her eyes met his as he hung over her, a lustful gaze of dominance meeting her expression of blissful submission. Wordless consent to continue, if the dragon needed it. The heat that radiated from his large body kept her comfortable in the chilling night air, but it was nothing compared to the temperature she felt between her legs. A mixture of her burning arousal and the glowing heat from the dragon's shaft, she felt like her legs break and crack and turning into her hind legs forna dragoness. A beast, raw and muscular. Iranis was going to breed with her, to stick his massive, reptilian shaft inside her and fill her with his seed. Just thinking about it made her sex drip.

She felt him moving again, his weight slowly settling forward onto her body and the boulder beneath as his hips shifted forwards. The slow progression of his shaft towards her was agonizing, but even in her lust she knew he would have to go slow if he wasn't going to hurt her. She counted the seconds, and looked down between his forelegs to try and catch a glimpse. The dancing firelight didn't give her much to go on, but every once and a while the light would be cast off the thick, natural lubricants that coated his shaft, and give her a glimpse of the tapered shaft staring her down. From here, she could see how long he was, and how thick his shaft got as it curved back towards his slit. Several ridges blocked the light from reaching parts of her shaft, angling back and forth in a delightful cross-hatch. It was a shaft designed to incapacitate his mates with pleasure, before filling them with his cum. Her breath started coming in shorter, heavier pants, the apprehension inside her building to a level greater than she'd experienced before any battle. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. Finally, with a great gasp of relief, she felt his aching tip against her sopping entrance. The slightly upward curve of his tip nudged against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her sensitive bodymaking her tail grow longer. Nudging himself down, the narrow tip easily slipped between her eager lips. It would be the rest of that huge shaft that would take some work to accommodate. The claws on her shoulder gripped her tighter, and his head came down until his body was perfectly in line with hers. At the perfect angle, in the perfect position, Iranis began to slowly push his shaft into the virgin tunnel ahead, and Astrid stretched to meet the size of his shaft. Her head tilted back and groaned loudly as she was spread open while her hair was falling out strand by strand, the stretching uncomfortable but the pleasure undeniable. Every shift of his cock sent another wave of euphoria through her inexperienced body. Changing her body more and more becoming less human and more dragon she should be. She wanted to spread her legs wider, to push her body down onto that thick spire of flesh even faster, but she couldn't do either. Iranis had her now, and he would fuck her as he wished. The pleasure was out of her hands, and that made it feel even better.

"Iranis~" she moaned aloud, causing the dragon's ears to perk up. Her unpinned arm rose up and grasped at his chest, palm flat to his smooth, warm scales as he hunched down over her. Every groan and growl that rose in his throat rumbled through her arm and down into her body. She could feel all the power that was changing her further she looked at her fingers as they receded into her plams and hands and arms become paws and her forelegs as bones changed. The twitching and flexing of his coiled muscles, the depths of his instinctual need to rut her like a dragon in heat, and his kinder side keeping her safe from that raw desire. She was riding the razor's edge between his intelligence and his ferality.

To be continued.

Yes I'm evil this was part 7

Next part her changes will Finish.

Dawnbeaker. Out.


	8. 8

The pleasure that Astrid was feeling as Iranis thrusted into her tight dragon pussy while she became more dragon every time. It was intense. She was kissing him on his snout, with her growing one. Purring by every thrust he was giving her. The couple that were having sex was like heaven for dragons the rubbing of scales brought even more pleasure to them. "O-oh Iranis !" she cried, her back arching off the stone slab as her insides were repeatedly stretched and released. Copious amount of fluid poured from the dragon's shaft, slipping and sloshing inside her as it was pushed and shoved around. Eventually it was all pushed into her womb, where it began to pool up in a war slop that she could feel on the inside of her back. It made his thrusting so smooth and nearly frictionless the more he applied it, ravaging her with pleasure as he bottomed out inside her again and again. His puffy slit mashed lewdly against hers, splashing his lubricating juices across the outside of her lips. The cold night felt like as hot as a hot spring on a summer's night. The musky humidity in the air was palpable, rich flavors reaching her taste buds and gathering on the surface of her tongue as her mouth hung wide open. The taste and smell of sex hung like a cloud in the air around them, making every breath a jolt to her senses and her pleasure. The wet slapping of his hips against hers was a wondrous accompaniment to his pleasured rumble and her lusty moan. With every thrust it grew just a little bit faster, and a little louder, echoing through the quiet night as girl and dragon rutted wildly. Juices dripped from the both of them, sweat, saliva, and sexual juices leaping off their jerking bodies. It didn't look like Toothless was holding back anymore, slamming his hips into hers with in lust-fuelled frenzy. His shaft was jumping and twitching inside her tunnel, mixing up the juices already frothing within her. It was loud, feral sex, with Toothless grunting and growling while Astrid moaned and tried to hold on. Her tunnel was twitching as fast as Toothless was, clamping down around him while he filled her up.

"I-ah...c-close," she gasped, her speech was shifting towards a dragons, seeing her hip fins grow as as her tail finished growing wrapping itsself, around Her mates tail enjoying every movement of his shaft in her. Squeezing her eyes shut and screwing up her face in pleasure as her scaled lips grasped as hard as they could around the girth lodged inside her. Suddenly, her back was arched up as her wings grew out. she yelled out into the night, what actually sounded more like a roar as, her first orgasm as a dragon rocked over her body and splattering her feminine juices over Iranis' groin. Her tunnel was rippled wildly back and forth, coaxing the hard cock within her to release its load within her. Iranis' eyes clenched up too, and his head curled down to lick over Astrid's face and neck as she clamped around him. His pleasure was growing too much, and he could no longer hold himself back. Sliding his paw back from the surface of the rock, he gripped both of her shoulder and dragged her down into his cock as he pushed back up from the other end. She cried out as her tunnel and womb were ravaged, and Iranis' lips curled back in a growing snarl. Iranis watched it all with wonder and worry, how her changes proceeded hoping that his beloved could withstand the feral pounding of a dragon between her legs. The heat, musk, and splashing juices grew more and more prevalent as the seconds passed. The dragon's rumbling chest kept rolling as the volume of his growl increased. Astrid was too distracted by her own pleasure.

His hips ploughing flush to the little hole beneath him, Iranos humped his way to his long-awaited orgasm. He could feel his internal testicles clenching up tight. His throat expanded and released his growing rumble as a mighty roar into the night, as his body slammed into Astrid's one final time. With short undulations he continued to grind himself around into her contracting tunnel, while his cock began to spray his mighty load deep into her body. The force of the hot, sticky seed made a dimple in her belly, along with the massive bump that was the last few inches of his massive shaft. The pressure pushed against the back of her womb, stretching it out as it began to roll down her flexible walls and pool along the bottom. Astrid was writhing from the strange, pleasurable experience, the molten dragon semen filling up her insides in hard spurts. The dragon's milky semen was crashing down inside her, slipping into the deepest recesses of her compressed womb and spreading it wide open. His cock twitched heavily every time another jet of cum rocketed forth, allowing some of the goo to slip beneath his member and squish between her tunnel and his shaft. The wet squelching continued as heavy white drips began to leak out the bottom of her lips. Iranis was transfixed by the lewd display, and even he knew that Iranis was far from finished with her.

"Guuh-h-Iranis~" she groaned as her vocal cords reformed, her belly feeling bloated as the dragon filled her up. His stomach was pressed tight to hers, making it difficult to see, but she knew that her belly would be round as a pregnant dragon until he removed that monstrous, twitching shaft from her body. She could feel it all flowing around inside her, rocking and frothing whenever another shot of dragon cum was added to her body. Her insides felt stretched and full, unable to hold much more of the filling fluid. It was flowing back into her tunnel, where the dragon's grinding would either force it out of her or back into the tumult of sperm swirling inside her. An increasing amount of cum was leaving her tunnel and dripping down the cleft between her thighs. Its heat made her scales tingle with goose bumps as it slid over her rear and between her lobes of flesh. Her whole body quivered as his cum dripped across her clenched anus, a foreign feeling in a foreign place. With actually impregnating her to lay his eggs. What Iranis didn't know, he looked down to see a full dragoness sleek and beautiful, yes she stayed the same but was different to Dabria form. She had more curves a little less muscle but she still looked that she could put up a fight, the only thing put what was in her eyes at the moment was blissful submission to him. She enjoyed the change of bodies, her knowig it was her time in the month she would be laying egss soon. Her changes stopped as her orgasm coming to a end feeling now tired and full of his cum. Astrid was a full dark metallic purple dragoness now only her eyes stayed the same, Ice blue.


End file.
